Trinity
by kag101
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are trenspoted into the past were cowboys are dominent. When a proficy was passed that the three are THE Trinity that can defeat the evil sheriff Naraku...With the help of some strand bandents...IK, MS, AK (Rated for language)
1. Default Chapter

Trinity

Chapter 1

By: Kag 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…maybe…I hope….please…

A/N: Ok ya'll new story! I got a writers block on my last story so I thought of a new one! - aren't ya'll lucky? This takes place in America. And well you'll just have to find out. Ok so enjoy the chapter.

"Come on guys were going to be late!"

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't set the alarm!"

"Will you two stop fighting! Where already late!" Three girls raced out of the house. The first girl out of the house had shoulder length raven hair. Her hazel eyes still sleepy but mostly awake. Following her was another girl with long dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail, her brown eyes angry at having been yelled at for not waking up, their was a pink-purplish eyes shadow applied. And finally a girl with strawberry red hair tied in two ponytails. Her emerald eyes glaring daggers at the girl in front. All three were dressed in black skirts and sailor top with black and gold colors. The raven hair girl was already in the driver's seat waiting.

"Arg! You two are so freaking slow! Social studies starts in 5min.s and it takes a good 10min's to get their!" She said.

"Chill out Kagome. The teacher doesn't get there until 15min's later." The brown haired girl said. Kagome glared at her.

"Sango, if he does arrive in 15min's after we get their then theirs no point in going since we will have a free day." The red hair girl said while slipping into the back seat. Sango blush with embarrassment.

"Oh, yea…hey Ayame? Did you finish your report for English?" Kagome asked. Ayame shook her head.

"I was far to tired-"

"I bet. Since you didn't go to bed till…2 was it?" Sango said sliding in the passenger side.

"Oh…talking to someone online?" Kagome asked with a grin. She started up the engine and drove out of their house towards school.

"Yes, he wants to break up with me." She said, her eyes turning sad.

"No way! Why?" Sango asked.

"He said I wasn't committed enough to our relationship! What a load of bull." Sango and Kagome nodded.

"Well you didn't need him anyways!" Kagome said, "It will just hinder your school work." Ayame and Sango groaned. "What?"

"Kag, ever since we started living together you have been acting like…well your mom." Sango said.

"Oh crap!" Kagome said, "Your right! Man she's good." Ayame giggled.

"Guilt trip again?"

"Yes! She also says that the only reason I have for living with ya'll is if I behave and do all of my homework like a good little girl." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well don't worry Kag. We will fight her off with a stick!" Sango said with a wink. Ayame nodded and all three fell into fits of laughter.

"Ok class. Listen up!" An old man walked in wearing an old smell outdated plaid business suit. His grey hair was frizzed up and some of the ends were burned black. He had huge bottle glasses making his eyes super huge. Under his arm he was carrying a helmet with all sorts of wires and such coming out of it. He placed in on the desk signaling everyone to shut up.

"Good morning class. Now as ya'll all know, apart from being a high Social studies teacher I am also a brilliant scientist." A few kids snickered at all his lies and the rest just rolled their eyes. No another one of his useless things!

"So to keep that reputation steady I have made a new invention! What is it you ask? Well I'll tell you. This is a…Teleportation Helmet!" He said with a smirk. A pause went by before the whole class burst into laughter.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!"

"Well I told you we would be late!"

"So this is the first time he came early, not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Everyone turned towards the door to see the three girls run in. Sango was in front followed by Kagome then Ayame. Before Ayame could walk away from the door she was jerked back. Noticing that her bag was stuck on the door handle Ayame pulled really hard. Kagome and Sango were apologizing for being late when Ayame pulled a little too hard and her bag snapped causing her to fall into Sango and Kagome. Sango fell into the desk were the helmet thing was causing it to fall onto the floor. Kagome Sango and Ayame were all in a mess.

"Ah! Get off of me!"

"I can't! Something got me!"

"Oops sorry, thought it was Ayame's head."

"Why?"

"Grrr just get OFF!"

"My foot's stuck!"

"My hand is too!"

"Ow…that's my HAIR you're tugging!"

"Sorry."

"What is this helmet thing?"

"Whatever it is don't touch it till we get sorted out!"

BEEP

"Too late…" A bright light surrounded them leaving a confused class and teacher behind. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were looking at an array of colors and random objects. It was making Ayame a little sick. Another light blinded them and they had to blink a few times. They had landed in a forest of some kind. A lagoon was at their feet and huge trees were above them.

"Where are we do you think?" Sango asked.

"Looks like the rain forest." Kagome said.

"No way, it's an oasis." Ayame corrected.

"How would you know?" Asked Sango who was getting up and brushing off the dirt on her uniform.

"I don't Im guessing." She said.

CLICK

"Well, well what do we have here?" Fist thing Kagome saw was guns pointed at her friend head a gun to her own!

A/N: Ok, short but its good for starters right?

Sango: If you can call it that…

Kagome: Hey! I'm trying! This is only my seconded story!

Ayame: But you didn't finish your first. You left it on a cliffy.

Kagome:…so…your point is?

Sango: You should have finished the cliffy at least!

Kagome: Ok, ok I'll finish it later…maybe…

Sango and Ayame: Kagome!

Kagome: OK! I'll do it tomorrow, happy?

Ayame: Yep

Sango: yes

Kagome: Alrighty then…glares Review or the cliffy will be permanent. And I mean it! Ja!


	2. Time warp

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I can if I use the force! Come on! Use that force…dang.

O.o Kagome's P.O.V. Kinda

Cold metal pressed against Kagome's temple. Glancing above the barrel she saw a…little boy! He was dressed in an orange dirty shirt with a brown vest over it. He also had on cowboy pants on…his hair was orange but was hidden inside on his black gallon hat. His green eyes glared at her. She held up her hands to show that she was unarmed but stilled stared at the boy.

"See something you like?" The voice said again. Kagome whipped around to see who said that. He held Ayame roughly around the neck with his own gun pointed to her temple. He had piercing electric blue eyes and long black hair tied into a braid covered up by a black hat. He wore a brown shirt also dirtied by something or another. He had on a black vest and cowboy pants on as well.

"Well?" He asked.

"Uh…who are you?" She asked politely. The person's eyes narrowed.

"We should be asking you that question." He said with a growl. Before she could answer…

SMACK

"Pervert!" Kagome looked to see Sango beating a boy into a pulp. The boy looked around their age. He wore the same vest and pants as the other two but had on a blue shirt instead. His hair was also black but shorter and pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a cool purple color and besides the red hand print on his face he looked really cute…actually all three did, nut she wouldn't voice it.

"Miroku! How many times do we have to ask not to grope any hostages?" The little boy said with a sigh. He removed the gun and helped Kagome up. "Sorry about this. But we were told to do this." He apologized. Kagome was flabbergasted. For one he barley made it to her knee and two he was way to cute.

"Shippo! She's the hostage!" The black hair dude said. "Feh well covers blown. At least we can tell the mutt face we tried. Come one lets go." He dropped Ayame to the ground with little grace.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Koga! What about them?" The perverted one said. He pointed towards Kagome still staring at them, Ayame, and Sango who was helping Ayame up. He looked them over and pointed at Kagome.

"You, who are you? Who are your friends? And why are you here?" He asked. Kagome blinked and a sharp nudge to the ribs brought her back.

"Well…I'm Kagome, that's Sango, and this is Ayame." She said pointing to each one. "And we have no clue were we are, your turn." The little boy stared at her in confusion.

"How can you not know were you are?" He asked.

"Because our math teacher is a crazy guy who made a time machine that teleported us here." Ayame said. The guys just stared at her. Then the perverted man walked up and grabbed Ayame's hands. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Maim, my name is Miroku. Will you please have my children?" Ayame's eye twitched and she slapped. The other two guys sighed and shook their head. Then the pervert turned towards Kagome and was about to ask again when she belted him with a swift kick to the stomach.

"Don't even go their." Kagome said watching him hold his stomach. Thinking back to what she just did, guilt flew in at the thought that he was in pain because of what she did. "You are going to be ok?" Concern laced in her words. He smiled at her.

"I will if Sango would lie with-" Before he had time to finish Sango had smacked him over the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Pervert." She mumbled. Kagome and Ayame blinked at her. Ayame whispered in Kagome's ear. "I think someone stole Sango's Cheerio's."

"Three guesses who." Kagome giggled. She looked over at the other two guys. "So what are ya'll's names?" She asked.

"Well," Said the little boy. "I'm Shippo. This is Koga," He pointed to him who nodded towards them. "And the pervert slash idiot is Miroku." Koga turned to regarded Kagome.

"That kick was really great!" He said. "I could get to like you."

"Hee, hee, thanks I guess..." She said with a slight blush.

"Cough…flirting…cough." Ayame said with a grin. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"Am not! I was-" A sharp tug on her skirt brought her attention to Shippo.

"Kagome? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Um…well Im from…well let's start with what year is it?"

"It's 1859, why, you drunk or something?" Koga asked. Kagome gasped. She didn't know how far back in time they were but now that she did…

"Well to answer Shippo's question, we are from the-" Ayame said.

"East!" Kagome cut in. Ayame and Sango gave her a funny look. "Yep, that's were we are from. The East. And no we are not drunk…but we did bang our heads pretty hard." Koga, Miroku (Conscious again), and Shippo seemed to take their answers.

Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm. "Excuse us for one moment please." Sango followed. The boys were left stunned and confused.

Ayame turned and glared at Kagome. "Why did you tell them that!" She whispered urgently. Kagome sighed.

"Because if we told them that we are from the future and we really are in the past then evidently we might alter time and cause some major damage."

"Yeah but we already told them about the time machine and stuff." Sango said.

"Well we'll just have to say that the time machine was a car or a new plane or something, be creative." Giving in Ayame and Sango sighed.

"So no telling where we are from?" Ayame and Sango nodded. "Good. Let's go."

The three of them walked back over to the guys.

"So where are ya'll headed?" Sango asked.

"Hm? Oh, over to our home town, Ashville." Miroku said. He had on a sly grin as he approached Sango. "If you come with me I can show you a real good time." He wiggled him eyebrows to show what he meant. All three girls sighed.

"Not on your life!" They yelled. Shippo snickered. Finally Miroku was getting what he always needed, a really hard smack to the head.

"Hey Koga, why don't we take them with us?" Shippo asked. Koga thought it over for a moment. Walking over he started to pace around them, trying to size them up.

"Hey, hey, what are you a vulture or something?" Ayame asked him. Koga held up his hands.

"Hey I was just seeing if ya'll are good enough."

"For what? To be eaten?" Sango yelled.

"No! Mutt face is picky on who he kidnaps."

"Yea? Then why isn't he down here instead?" Kagome asked. Koga sighed.

"Never mind! Just grab your sacks and hurry up." It was then they noticed that their back packs had made the trip with them. Lucky them.

O.o

"Oi! How much longer till we get their?" Kagome called out. After they left the cool shade of the trees they found themselves in a desert. The guys had only brought three horses. One for each of them. Of course Shippo was way too small to ride it so they had tied it onto Koga's horse. So evidently they had to pair up. Shippo had wanted Kagome to ride with him so she did, soon after fell asleep, and since Ayame and Sango didn't want to be pared with Miroku they took Koga's horse and he and Miroku shared. It was kinda awkward for them to ride side saddle like since they were still wearing their school uniforms but they managed. Now Kagome's butt was getting numb and there were still no signs of the town.

"Just another hour I think." Miroku called out. Kagome moaned. She was sure her butt couldn't last much longer. And to make matters worse there wasn't a cloud in the sky allowing the sun to burn their bodies till they turn raw. Luckily a small gust of wind blew at her. There was no sand to smite her face, just the coolness of the wind. Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kag?" Sango called out. Kagome turned to regard her. Their bags hung from Koga's horse, Sango was looking threw Kagome's and found her diary. "What's this in here about Hojo?" She said with a snicker.

Kagome blushed. "Hey! Who told you that you could read that!" Sango shrugged. "Well then leave it alone." Sango put it away, but continued to search. She then pulled out Kagome's CD player.

"Cool! We still have technology!" Ayame said. Kagome glared at them and turned to see Koga and Miroku a far distance away.

"Put that away! What if they saw that?"

Sango shrugged. "Then we will tell them that it's from the 'East'." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Like their going to believe that."

"They don't have too." Ayame said. Kagome muttered a whatever and returned to the road. It all seems like a dream. This morning they had argued about who forgot to set the alarm clock and now they were in the 1800's riding a mule with a pervert, a child, and a cute boy. The wind continued to blow in her face cooling her immensely. God had made a wonderful thing to cool someone down. Kagome wondered how on earth they could get back. The device that got them here wasn't even thought about here. She guessed that she had to wait for them to fix it and bring them back. If she stayed here she didn't know if she would like it. Did they even have lighting? Warm baths? Oh please let them have warm baths. A shout brought her out of her deep thinking. Koga had shouted for them to stay alert, and that they were in dangerous territory. Kagome glanced around looking for any thing out of the ordinary.

Far out in the distance Kagome saw a blurry image. Her heart pounded a little faster. Far out in the distance was a huge mountain, but below it was ruins, like someone had placed a bomb their and watched it explode. A figure was walking away from it. She couldn't see who it was only that it was a woman dressed in a red dress.

To soon the earth began to shake. Koga and Miroku tensed and kicked their horse to move faster. Kagome saw this and motion to her friends to do the same. As they ran away from the danger Kagome turned to see a huge mound of earth rise upward. The wind blew away the camouflage of earth to show a monster. It was a cross between a centipede and a woman. Her legs moved around as the body moved upward. Fangs grew out of her mouth and moved towards the fleeing few.

Kagome urged the horse to go faster but the poor thing was far to tired. The ruckus had woken up Shippo and he was clinging to whatever felt safe and at the moment it was Kagome. The sound was incredible as the thing screeched and made a lunge for them. Kagome maneuvered the horse to the left so that they were not hit. Unfortunately Ayame and Sango were not as fortunate. The thing grabbed the horse by the side with its fangs and flung it into the air. Blood splurged like rain down on them. Ayame and Sango had fallen off much to Kagome's relief.

"Shippo, ride to Miroku and Koga. Tell them Ayame and Sango fell off."

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"I have to get them to a safe place." And with that Kagome jumped off and ran to her friends. Shippo watched as Kagome ran then urged the horse to make it to Miroku and Koga.

Kagome fell to her knees beside them. Blood and dirt continued to rain down as the monster was eating the poor animal.

"Ya'll ok?" She asked. Ayame and Sango nodded. A particular organ fell on top of Ayame's head.

"EW!" Ayame shot up and flung the organ to the ground.

"Ya know I think that it's a stomach." Kagome said.

"You have been watching way to much C.S.I. my friend." Sango said. The sight of it made her want to throw up. A loud sound made its way to their ears as the monster finished off its meal.

"We have to get away from here." Sango said. Kagome and Ayame agreed. But before they had a chance to move the monster made a lunge at them. All three huddle together waiting for the end to come.

O.o

Inuyasha was lounged in an old inn run by an old lady name Keade. He had told the boys to be back in an hour or less with so people he could use for ransom. He didn't really like what he did but…it had to be done. Now he was getting irritated. It had been an hour and 30 min since. He really didn't have too much patience.

Miroku and Koga burst threw looking terrible. They were panting and looking frantic.

"What took ya'll?" Inuyasha asked. Before they could answer Shippo burst threw the two and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! It's terrible! Lady Centipede is at it again!" No more needed to be said. Inuyasha was already out the door with his hands on his secret weapon. Tetsiga.

O.o

A/N: sorry for the wait ya'll! looks sheepish I had things to do. I am also STILL grounded until the weekends so…yea. If any of ya'll live in NY and Saw the Saint Patrick's Day parade well I marched in it! - Woot! I am a Sax! The shortest one their! Woot-

Sango: Hey is that anything to celebrate about?

Me: Uh…Shut up!

Ayame: Uh huh, But you do know that by telling them that you were a short sax they could try to stalk you now.

Me: Really! No they wouldn't do that would they?

Sango and Ayame: Maybe.

Me: Um…well if your not going to stalk me then Please Review and tell me so.


	3. How the!

Chapter 3

A/N: I am grounded from the Internet! NOOOO! T-T Life is so cruel! But lucky ya'll, I can still type. So ya'll might get bonus chapters in both stories! Woop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and friends.

O.o

The huge demon towered over casting shadows to appear on the ground. The ground was running red with the blood that was spilled from her food. Even from far away you could see her towering over. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Lady centipede had killed a number of people over the past months. The villagers were afraid to leave for if they went out to far they would be eaten. This is a bad thing because the oasis is where most of the water in the village is from. That's when Inuyasha had an idea.

Inuyasha's gun, the Tetsiga hung at his hip ready to be drawn. It had been his fathers before he died. He was the greatest outlaw yet. But now that he was gone Inuyasha planed to be even greater then him.

Inuyasha could just make out three girls under the demon about to be attacked. He put on another boost on energy and rushed in.

O.o

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were in major trouble. How were they going to get out of this? Kagome glanced up to see this thing looking down on her and her friends. There was no way she was going to die in this hellish place!

Ayame looked over at Kagome. She saw that she had a stern look on her face. She gazed unblinking at the thing. Ayame looked at Sango and saw the same thing. One conclusion came to mind. There was no way there were going to die here.

O.o

Inuyasha was getting closer. The smell of blood was immense and was making Inuyasha sick. He now could see who the girls were. All three were dressed alike in strange clothes. One has red hair, one has dark almost black hair, and the last has raven hair. That's all that he could see at the moment thought. Inuyasha tried to squint to see more detail when Lady Centipede dove for an attack!

"Aw damn!" Inuyasha put on a last burst of energy and ran towards them.

O.o

The girls screamed. This was it. They had just entered college then get transported back in time for no more then an hour, get attacked by something creepy, and die. Great.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut hopping that this would be painless when the wind started to blow hard. She also felt water next to her and the fresh sent of the forest were Ayame sat. _What's going on? _

Kagome opened her eyes expecting to see fangs or something but all she saw was the desert.

"Hey, were did that thing go?" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Ayame and Sango opened their eyes to see that same thing. Nothing but a desert. What happened?

"Oi! How did you do that?" Three heads turned. Standing a good distance away was another man. He had long silver hair and wore the whole cow boy outfit like the other three only his shirt was red and had on blue jeans as well. His eyes were deep rich amber and looked very muscular with a tan.

The three stood up to walk over to him when a sudden wave of dizziness took over causing them to black out in the hot sun.

O.o

Kagome groaned. She felt like she was hit with in the head with a train. Her head throbbed painfully. With another groan Kagome opened her eyes. They say that if you wake up and the first thing you see might be a lover or your cat. Some even say that if you didn't know were you were and you find yourself face to face with someone unknown you might have a heart attack. The first thin Kagome saw were two big amber eyes staring at her intently. Now what's the first thing you might do in this situation?

"Ack!" Kagome swung her arm around and smacked who ever it was right in the face.

"Holy! Witch! What did you do that for!" Kagome blinked a few times to get everything sorted out. Crazy teacher…time travel…evil bug…thing…hot guy with silver hair…blackness…oh yea! Kagome looked down to find the hot dude glare at her with a huge red hand print on his face.

"Hee, hee whoops." The glare intensified.

"'Whoops'," The dude impersonated her voice. "Whoops my butt! What did you do that for witch!"

"Well you don't have to yell!"

"I can yell if I want! Why did you hit me!"

"Well sorry I don't get use to someone staring at me when I wake up!"

"Feh, witch."

"And My names not Witch! It Kagome!"

"I'll call you what ever I want!"

"No you won't!"

"And what will you do about it!"

"I'll smack you again!"

"Just you try!" Kagome glared at him and he glared back. Before anymore words were said a small boy ran forward and jumped onto Kagome giving her a huge hug.

"Kagome! You're alive! Is Inuyasha being mean again? He's always like that. How do you feel? What happened? Who killed Lady Centipede? Inuyasha said he did but I think he lied…" During this 'Inuyasha' had gotten up and called for someone saying that one's alive. Soon an old lady walked in she had a weathered look that comes with old age. She was hunched over probably due to osteoporosis; her eyes were kind and held a smile in them as she saw her awake. Her hair was grey also due to age and she tied it in a low ponytail at the base of the neck. She wore a red and white dress that fell to her ankles and wore leather boots.

"Shippo take a breather and go see whether the others have awoken yet." She said. Shippo nodded and scurried off to the next room were the others were. "Seems ye have recovered a little, how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. All I have was a headache though-"

"Aw! You Pervert!"

SMACK

"But Sango I couldn't help it."

"You sure as hell can!" Keade sighed.

"Look's as if your friends are up. What is your name anyways?"

"I'm Kagome. My two friends are Sango and Ayame." Keade nodded. Koga walked in and smiled when he saw that Kagome was awake.

"Glade to see that you are up." He glanced over at Inuyasha and saw a red hand print on his face. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What?" He growled.

"What happened? Did you get tired of your face and hit it?"

"No! Witchy over here slapped me."

"Well you were interfering with my bubble." Keade and the guys blinked.

"Bubble?" They asked as one.

"Uh…my personal space." Just then Sango came bursting in totally red in the face, followed by Miroku with a red hand print on his face, and Ayame looking really tired.

"Kagome! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Fine and you?" Sango glared at the smiling Miroku.

"Could be better." Ayame grunted and fell on Kagome's bed.

"Morning." Shippo came in and ran towards Kagome and hopped in her lap.

"Well," Keade said. "Now that everyone is here let me ask you some questions."

"Um before you do can I ask a few of my own?" Sango asked. Keade nodded.

"Ok first, where are we?"

"My Inn, the Shikon Inn." Keade answered

"Fine two, how long were we out?"

"About an hour or so." Koga said.

"Alright three, what was that thing?"

"Lady Centipede, an evil demon who has terrorized this town." Miroku said.

"Last, what happened to it?"

"That is what we wanted to ask you." Keade said. Kagome and Ayame perked up.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked. Keade sighed.

"Inuyasha would you be so kind as to tell what ye saw?" The trio looked in the corner were Inuyasha had placed himself.

"Why should I?" He said. Koga growled.

"Listened dog turd you're the only one who saw it! So spill!" He yelled.

"Please Inuyasha." Miroku asked. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Feh. Fine, when I got their I could make out Lady Centipede…

_Flash back _

_Inuyasha ran, the demon was attacking! If he didn't get their in time they would get eaten! Inuyasha brought out Tetsiga and was about to take aim when a light appeared. Inuyasha shielded his eyes and could make out what it was. _

_On the ground shone a marking, It looked like a ying yang but with a third part. The middle shown with a dazzling pinkish purple, the left was an emerald green, and the right was an ocean blue. Then the wind picked up and created a tornado around the demon, leaves and plants grew from the ground to hold it while the wind chopped it to shreds, and a fountain of water washed all the remains away leaving nothing. _

_The light dimmed showing the girls still huddled together when one, the middle one with raven hair looked up and nudged her friends. _

"_Oi! How did you do that?" Inuyasha called out. They turned to regard him and started to stand when they fainted…_

_End Flash back_

"…I then carried you three back with me and well here you are." Once Inuyasha had finished with the tale silenced blanketed the room. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame couldn't believe it. No way where they able to do that! But then what would he have to gain if he lied? Kagome looked at her friends and they decided that…they had no idea what happened. Some people have some explaining to do.

"What the hell!" Ayame yelled. Kagome sighed and stared out the window. This place was different. This wasn't the old west like in the history book; they were in an alternate dimension! But no one would know by the looks of it…minus the demon and all. The room they had all occupied looked like an average hotel room, except for the T.V. and all, and by the looks of it they didn't even have lighting besides candles. Looking out the window you could see that they were on the seconded story looking out over the town. People were walking around and talking, wearing dresses and carrying umbrella things. Kagome sighed and returned her attention back into the room. Ayame and Inuyasha were fighting over if it's true or not.

Sango rolled her eyes, as Miroku inched closer to her with a perverted grin on. A tug on her hair brought her completely back. Kagome looked down to see Shippo look at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome nodded.

"You bet."

"Good then Im hungry." Kagome blinked.

"As am I." Kagome jumped. Koga was sitting next to her, a little to close for comfort I might add. Koga smiled at her and went to get some food with Keade and Shippo.

SMACK

"Pervert! Stay on your side of the room!"

"As you wish dear Sango." Miroku smiled and scooted closer. Sango shot up and sat in between Ayame and Kagome.

"Save me please!" Sango pleaded. Ayame and Kagome laughed.

O.o

A/N: I hate being grounded! Oh well it is my fault I procrastinated…I guess… Also sorry for the short Chapter.

Sango: Now are you going to Update on Haunted Songs?

Me: Maybe

Ayame: I don't know…I like this one better thought…

Sango: But you still need to Update on the other one. You left it on a cliffy!

Me: Evil grin I know…

Sango: …are going to?

Me: I don't know…Yawns but not right now.

Sango and Ayame: You Procrastinator!

Me: Tee hee I know! Review Please!


	4. More than useless

Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I know I took forever but I was working on Haunted Songs for the other random people. I finally got to chapter 20 something! Can I get a woot woot?

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it and even if I did ya'll would kill me and I would never finish this story so HA!

XD

Over near the edge of town a man cloaked in black gazed over at the inscription on the stones. It was in a type of writing that he couldn't understand. The man snorted. But he knew who does.

He turned his gaze onto the village and smirked. Time to pay a house call.

XD

The next day, the sun was high and the air had a pleasant feel to it. Lady centipede is dead and now they could go get water as they pleased. It was sure to be a beautiful peaceful day…

"There is no way I'm wearing a corset!" A voice rang out. The town's people sighed. To bad for a quiet morning.

Kagome burst from the door of her room livid. Inuyasha had shown her a beautiful dress to wear to blend in but before he left he suggested that she wear a corset! She was soon followed by Ayame and Sango.

"Come on Keg, It's just a corset and we do have to fit in." Ayame said.

"Yeah and besides haven't you always wanted to know what it like to wear them?" Sango asked. Both of them were wearing their dress along with a corset and huge hula-hope under things to make it fan out.

"Well that's all good and fun for you but I actually want to breathe!" Kagome pointed out.

"Breathing is so overrated." Ayame said with a wave of her hand. Kagome and Sango just gave her a funny look.

"Anyways, if you're not going to wear them then what will you wear? You can't go around in that, it causes too many questions." Sango said pointing to the school uniform Kagome was still in. Kagome glared at Sango.

"I don't care. Heck, if I have to fit in then I'll wear boy's clothes!" She confessed.

"I hope you don't mean that!" Inuyasha shouted. The three forgot that he was still their. Kagome glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She said in a low voice. Inuyasha didn't back down thought.

"Simple." He then pointed to her breast. "That the reason." Kagome squeaked and covered them with her arms and glared at him.

"You pervert!" She yelped.

"Am not! That's Miroku's job…" He mumbled loud enough for them to barley hear. "Anyhow, how will you pass off as a boy then?"

Kagome hadn't thought of that. Luckily Ayame came to the rescue.

"I know!"

XD (Few minuets later)

Kagome walked out of her room with a smirk. Everyone gasped at the now boy Kagome. She still had her girlish looking face but her breast was bound and her hair tied in a braid in the back. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a green shirt with a black vest over it. A black cowboy hair was perched at the top of her head at and odd angle. All in all she looked like a guy. Inuyasha snorted.

"You look like Koga." He said. Koga smiled.

"Heck yes! That's why she's my woman!" He said as he slung his arm around her shoulder. Suddenly Kagome got a strange tick in her eye. Shippo sighed, Sango and Ayame busted out laughing, and Miroku smirked while Inuyasha fumed.

"I'm/She is not your woman!" She and Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah, denial…you'll find out that you'll love me soon! And then we will get hitched and have many children! I can see it now 'Daddy when can we eat?' and I'll say 'once Kagome finishes cookin' oh what a wonderful life!" Koga finished with little stares in his eyes and pink sparkling back ground behind him, oblivious to Kagome and Inuyasha's shock and Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame's laughter.

"I give up…" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. Keade walked over to them with a smile.

"Boy's…we have a visitor!" She announced. All four boy's faces turned grim.

XD

"What can I get ya?" Keade asked the new guy. He was dressed for traveling and smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were over in the far corner of the inn. The floor planes were simple. The front door was centered and when you walked in on the left side were booths on the right a bar. On the opposite side of the door was a stage and in the middle of everything were tables with candles on them. Next to the stage was where the stairs led to the top floor were the rooms are.

"Bottle of whisky and a room, maim." He crocked out. Keade smiled and went to fill out the order. She wore a blood red floor length dress with a red feather in her up-do hair. The dress had an elaborate design of black lace around the waist and down the long bellowing sleeves. Were her hips were the dress bellowed out and down the middle was white silk instead of red, all in all a very pretty dress.

The boy's tasks were to bus tables and clean the dishes. The girls had offer to help but Keade refused since they were guests. Instead she got them some coke or sweet tea and told them to relax.

Shippo was also sitting with them sipping on Kagome's coke. He was too young to bus tables and too short to clean dishes so he chose to stay with them.

"Not very lively is it?" Ayame commented. Shippo snorted.

"That's what you think. But actually this is a brake threw! We haven't had any visitors in some time." He said.

"But then how do you pay your taxes?" Sango asked. Kagome had thought of the same thing.

"Simple. We haven't." Shippo's face turned dark as he said this.

"Then how-?" Kagome started.

"By protecting this place." Shippo looked over at Keade as she handed over a key to a room upstairs and the man left for some much needed sleep. "It was either that or let the major have it."

"Not to be rude or anything but, why do it for her? There are plenty of other places going under also." Ayame pointed out.

"True but Keade and her sister Kikyo took us in. Each one of us where orphans until they gave up shelter. We all had our reasons why we were out in the world and not in an orphanage but they never pride. We feel as if it's our duty to help her out of this, if only by protecting this place."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had come out to talk to Keade about how Koga was making him do all the work

Shippo sighed. "After two years here she took off one day. I'm not curtain about why, only Inuyasha and Keade know about that. I just know it has something to do with the major." Shippo then started to drink showing that he didn't want to talk about it any more. A crash was heard as Miroku walked out of the kitchen with a sigh. They could see suds coming from under the door. Miroku smiled as he walked over to them.

"Guess this will go on our budget again." He said with a sad sigh. Shippo groaned a 'not again'.

"What happened?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled at her causing a light blush to appear.

"Inuyasha and Koga got into a fight and knocked over a huge pile of dishes and broke them all." Everyone winced.

"So what's with the budget thing?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"You told Shippo?" Miroku asked shocked. Shippo nodded.

"They have a right to know since they are going to be staying here." He explained. Miroku seemed to accept this as he took a near by chair and sat at the end of the table.

"Well the budget is what we have to do to get this place back on its feet. It's like a bank account but instead of adding to the amount it's really for us to take away from it. So far were down to a very small amount around 10 dollars or so." He said with a sigh. Kagome was about to comment that that was actually broke when she remembered what time she was in, but that is still a small amount.

"Shippo, Miroku! Can you help out over here?" Keade called out from the kitchen. She didn't sound so happy. Once they were gone the girls were thinking up a plane.

"We can't leave them like this! I say we give them some money." Ayame said. Kagome shook her head though.

"No we have to help them earn it. Our money looks a lot different then theirs remember. I say we draw in a crowed with something…" She said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked. A strange glint shown from Kagome's eyes as she looked over at the stage. The others caught her stare and all three smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" Ayame asked. That's when Kagome's smiled faltered.

"I haven't thought that far yet." She confessed. Sango and Ayame sighed.

"What about a talent show?" Ayame asked.

"That could work…or a concert?" Sango said.

"Oh! What about a magic show?" Kagome said. "Or…a comedy act?" She said when she received strange glances. "What?"

"How could we do either of those?" Sango asked. "We can't do magic!"

"Actually I can do a few things." Ayame said. "So I guess that could work…but what about the comedy?" Kagome and Ayame smiled at Sango as she scooted away.

"No way! I'm not getting up their! I'm not that funny!" She said.

"Who said it was a solo act?" Kagome said. Sango gave her a confused looked when Ayame pointed over to Miroku and giggled. Sango turned two shades of red.

"W-wha! That wouldn't even be funny!" She stammered.

"Sure it would! A pervert and a Miss. Independent, It's perfect!" Ayame said. She then gave Sango the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Sango groaned.

"Fine but you own me big." She grumbled. Kagome and Ayame exchanged high fives. "But what about you Kagome? Me and Ayame are going to do something then what about you?"

"Me? I'm not talented in that way. I'm not that funny nor am I good with magic. So I'll be the announcer!" Kagome said proudly.

XD

"Come on Inuyasha it will be fun!" Shippo said. Kagome had briefed him on what they were planning and asked Shippo to ask Inuyasha and Koga to join in. Sango was asking Miroku about the comedy thing. Or more like explaining it. Ayame and Kagome were figuring out how to get people to come and talking it over with Keade.

"No way in hell am I getting on that stage and acting like a fool!" He growled out.

"To bad your already a fool." Koga mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that you blasted wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You head me ya mangy mutt!" He yelled right back. "If you were a real man you would do this!" Koga then turned to Shippo. "So you said Kagome was planning this?"

Shippo nodded. "Her and Sango and Ayame. She asked if it would be ok if you, Inuyasha, and Miroku worked on a song to sing. Miroku also is in a comedy act with Sango and Ayame is doing magic tricks."

Inuyasha looked curious when he asked what Kagome was doing. Shippo shrugged, "She didn't say. But will you Inuyasha?"

"Feh, give me one good reason why I should then will talk." He snorted then made way to leave. Before he left the room Shippo called out the reason.

"It's for Keade!"

Inuyasha glanced back then walked threw the door.

XD

Kagome reclined on her bed with a sigh and dished out her CD player to listen to Reliant K. She turned to number 7 and listened to 'A little more than useless'.

'**_I feel like, I would like_**

_**To be somewhere else doing something that matters**_

_**And I'll admit here, while I sit here**_

_**My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather**_

Ok, I need to figure out how to pull this off…

_**What's the purpose? It feels worthless**_

_**So unwanted like I've lost all my value**_

_**I can't find it, not in the least bit**_

_**And I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you**_

GAH! I'm no good at planning things! That's Ayame's department! Darn it! Shippo said that Koga was in but Inuyasha was still straddling the fence. It took her a while to figure out what he meant. Shippo also said that he had a few tricks that he wanted to do.

_**And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all**_

_**And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all**_

_**But then you assure me**_

Sango told Miroku what to do then Ayame had pulled him aside and told him what he was REALLY supposed to do. Poor Sango…Oh well it will be funny how this turns out.

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once**_

Hope this works out all right…this will be a first though…

_**So I say if I can't, do something significant**_

_**I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted**_

_**And nothing trivial, that life could give me will**_

_**Measure up to what might have replaced it**_

Maybe I'll ask one of the guys were I can find some fabric or a huge sheet of paper since I have some markers in my pack, why their in their…I have no clue, but it works! I can make a sign to draw in the crowd!

_**Too late look, my date book**_

_**Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone**_

_**And I bet, that regret**_

_**Will prove to get me to improve in the long run**_

When I told Keade what we were doing she looked so happy! I hope this works out ok…

_**And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all**_

_**And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all**_

_**But then you assure me**_

…This song is starting to scare me a little…it's hitting to close to home, heh.

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And when I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once**_

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And I never knew I knew this**_

_**Was gonna the day, gonna be the day**_

_**That I would do something right**_

_**Do something right for once**_

_**I notice, I know this**_

_**Week is a symbol of how I use my time**_

_**Resent it, I spent it**_

_**Convincing myself the world's doing just fine**_

_**Without me**_

_**Doing anything of any consequence**_

_**Without me**_

_**Showing any sign of ever making sense**_

_**Of my time, it's my life**_

_**And my right, to use it like I should**_

_**Like he would, for the good**_

_**Of everything that I would ever know**_

Maybe I should sing a song or something so that I also have a part in this instead of the announcer…or I can get Keade to be the announcer! I bet that she would get more attention then I would get. She knows people and I'm new here too! Yep, she should do!

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**When I think that I can't do this**_

_**You promise me that I'll get through this**_

_**And do something right**_

_**Do something right for once**_

I hope Inuyasha is going to do this too. I asked Shippo to tell them to make up a song…I wonder what they will do. The show will be shown this Friday and today's Wednesday…So I better get things together.

_**I'm a little more than useless**_

_**And I never knew I knew this**_

_**Was gonna the day, gonna be the day**_

_**That I would do something right**_

**_Do something right for once'_**

Knock!

Knock!

Kagome took off her headphones and stuffed it under the pillow. "Yes?" She called out.

"Hey Witch! Open up!" Inuyasha's voice rang out. Kagome sighed as she opened the door. Their stood a sheepish Inuyasha with a pencil and parchment in his hands.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha shuffled his feet then glared at her.

"Ayame and Sango told me that you were good at rhyming things…can you help me?" the last part was strained and Kagome had to bite back a laugh at how hard it was for him to ask for help.

"Sure come on in." She said with a smile. This sure would be an interesting show.

XD (Friday!)

"Come one, come all! Shikon Inn is proud to hold a show for everyone who will come! Show time is at 5 and will last till 9!" Shippo bellowed out in the town square. Kagome and Ayame were passing out pages with information to people in the square. Most look interested and some even said that they were going! Shippo got so excided that he was dancing around on the fountain waving a few flyers.

Inuyasha and Koga were hanging up the banner that Kagome had made. It was a plane huge sheet of paper with the ends fringed, and in colorful colors were the writings in cutesy letter were the words 'Shikon Inn presents a stunning performance for your Entertainment! Come at 5, eat, drink, and leave with laughter at 9! Come all!' They had to admit it was…flashy. Nailing the thing to a railing on the second floor they could also hear Sango talking to Miroku about what they should have on the menus. They were the only two that could cook up an awesome meal and to what Kagome had said about the time the show would start people will come hungry so dinner should be served as well as it could. The boys asked why she couldn't but then Ayame and Sango told them that if they wanted to keep the Inn that Kagome should not cook. Enough said.

"So dog-turd, did ya finish your part yet?" Koga asked, also nailing his end. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh." Was his answer. Koga rolled his eyes. So typical, good thing he liked one sided conversations.

"Ya know…Kagome isn't doing as much. Why is that?" Koga pondered. Inuyasha was also wondering and was about to voice it when Sango stepped out.

"She is doing things. It's just that Kagome said that her talents aren't meant for the stage."

Inuyasha and Koga finished nailing and stared at Sango. "Why?" Koga asked.

Sango smiled and turned to leave. "You'll see what I mean." And with a wave she was gone.

"Good! The signs perfect!" Kagome's voice rang out from below. The boys looked down at her with Shippo on her head and Ayame at her side. In Ayame's arms was some fabric they picked up. "You guys should get ready! We only have an hour or so!" Kagome called up. Then she, Shippo, and Ayame walked in. Koga and Inuyasha walked in as well totally missing the dark shadow watching them as it picked up a flyer they had dropped. It grinned an evil grin then turned and stalked back into the ally into the shadows itself.

XD

A/N::Sighs: Ok, ok I'm done! I've been working so hard on Haunted Songs that I had to freeze on the other two. But now I updated so you don't have to kill me. I know it's a little slow at first but if will pick up in the next chapter a bit.

Sango: You still need to work on 'Small world'.

Me::Groans: I know I know! I'm getting their!

Ayame: good. I've been waiting for a long…time…:Sees me glare at her and she gulps: Heh heh, right…

Me: Please review and I might not be in a bad mood next time. Ja!


End file.
